


player

by moonlight-aus (kangsuniel)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/moonlight-aus
Summary: [prompts!]"that was fucking hot.""was that a moan?!” - “no, i-” “that was a fucking moan!"
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader
Kudos: 52





	player

after a lot of begging coming from your boyfriend, you agreed with him. you already weren’t sure about the dinner but you let it slide, to make jongho happy. but this? _he was out of his mind_.

“i swear it’ll be good,” jongho promised, “we’ll have lots of fun!”

you snatched the clothes from his hands and closed yourself on your shared bathroom. you sighed heavily, looking at what he picked out for you. after a few minutes to process what was bound to happen, you removed your clothes, hopped into the shower and mentally prepared for a long night.

after getting ready, you walked out of the bathroom, finding your boyfriend adjusting his tie in front of the mirror. you stepped in front of him, smiling softly as he was shocked by your sudden appearence, and fiddled with his tie.

“like this... see?” you told him, brushing his shoulders.

jongho put his hand on your cheek and gave you a small kiss, as a way to thank you. he looked at his watch and told you to grab your coat, the driver had already arrived and he didn’t want to be late. in the elevator, you looked at jongho, worry sketched on your features and he kissed you again.

“it’s going to be okay, i promise you. they’ll love you.” he assured you, his lips now pressing against your temple.

this would be the first time you were meeting his friends. your schedules clashed a lot, making it hard for you to meet jongho’s closest friends, but, with a lot of planning, you managed to schedule a dinner. it made you nervous just thinking about it, you didn’t know if they would like you. and it made you livid to know what jongho had in store for tonight.

as you got in the back of the van, his friends greeted you warmly. their comforting presence made you feel less stressed. everyone chatted for a while, getting to know each other. you were feeling a lot calmer until jongho whispered in your ear.

“i’m going to start now, okay?” he said, “you’re lucky i’m warning you beforehand.”

you nodded slowly and clenched jongho’s hand. his other hand pulled out his phone from his pocket, launching an app. his thumb slid across the screen slowly and you immediately clenched your legs. letting your head fall back, you bit your lip and did your very best to supress a moan that was about to erupt from your mouth.

 _this was going to be a long night,_ you thought to yourself. the last thing you want is to make a fool out of yourself.

jongho gave you a sweet smile, pushing a strand of your hair behind your ear. you gave him a stern look and he chuckled. you were hating his kind appearance, it was just a mask, hiding his real intentions. jongho was dying inside, this whole situation was turning him on. he was so glad you accepted to play his game, he wanted to try being in control of you. and it was amusing, seeing your face scrunch up at the torturous teasing he was doing.

“you agreed to this, don’t look at me like that.” he pouted.

you sighed and nodded, letting your head fall on the headrest of the van as you stared at the night sky. the vibration in your panties was slow and not very strong, so you could bear with it and push it to the back of your mind. but jongho had other plans and you were about to spend the evening dining out with his friends, god knows what he had in mind.

as jongho and his friends rambled about work, his hand slid to your thigh. you glanced down and rolled your eyes, now understanding why jongho had picked a long dress with a slit on your right leg. his thumb rubbed your skin slowly, the rest of his fingers tapping the inside of your thigh to the beat of the song that the radio was playing. in one swift move, his hand dipped down to your core, pressing your panties harder against you. you jolted a little bit and let out a small mewl as the vibrator was directly against your clit now.

you were glad that it was already dark and that the driver was playing music, because you were rutting your hips against jongho’s hand and sighing heavily. one of his fingers slid up and down your panties, feeling how wet you were. nonchalantly, he opened the app again, turning the vibrations up a bit. you leaned your head against his shoulder, grasping his jacket tightly.

“jongho.” you gritted through your teeth, “you’re so fucked once we get back home.”

he chuckled, “are you threatening me, baby? **_that was fucking hot._** _maybe i should play with you more often._ ”

jongho moved his hand away as the car stopped. he helped you get out of the van, always holding your hand as you two walked towards the restaurant. you felt like your legs would give out at any moment, so you held his hand tightly. after properly introducing yourself to his friends, you were seated in a big table. the restaurant was fancy and seemed rather busy, but you were all taken to a more secluded section, where all the noise coming from the main area was less disturbing. you were bonding with his friends, laughing at the stories they would tell you, kind of ignoring the tight sensation on your stomach and how you were clenching around nothing.

your boyfriend had his phone on top of the table, the app opened at all times, casually sliding his fingers up and down, seemingly not giving it any thought. something about him doing that in front of everyone turned you on even more, even though you were displeased with the situation- how could you let your boyfriend make you so vulnerable in public... but that was what thrilled you as well. to others it seemed like jongho was just checking his phone, but he was playing with you like a puppet. his fingers slid up his phone screen slowly.

“i’m sorry, i have to use the restroom!” you said suddenly, glancing at jongho and his friends apologetically.

you helped yourself up by propping a hand on the table and walked to the bathroom which, unfortunately, wasn’t far from the table. the vibration kept going, even when you walked inside of a stall. you let your back hit the door, you pressed your hand to your mouth, whimpering slowly. if your mind wasn’t clouded by all the overwhelming pleasure, you would be thinking of ways to pay back to jongho.

in the meantime, your boyfriend was still at the table, turning the vibrations way up. after waiting for a few minutes and still no signs of you showing up, he excused himself to check if you were okay. as he reached the bathroom, he heard your soft moans. he opened the door but you were too distracted by the vibrations that you didn’t hear him. you had reached your high and your hand slammed against the door of the stall, your legs shaking as you moaned loudly.

“was that a moan?” jongho’s voice was soft and smooth, but it still made you jump.

“no, i-”

you remembered that, besides wearing the vibrating panties, that you wouldn’t make any sound. you took jongho’s proposal as a challenge and now you had lost it. but at this point, you wanted to see what was coming next.

 ** _“that was a fucking moan.”_** he sounded strict but you could tell he was still smiling behind the door, “i told you to not make any sound. open the door, let me show you what happens when you don’t behave.”


End file.
